


情人节的告白游戏

by Shalia



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 22:11:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20347588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shalia/pseuds/Shalia
Summary: 注意事项：1.第一人称 短打2.OOC3.与原作有出入部分





	情人节的告白游戏

**Author's Note:**

> 注意事项：  
1.第一人称 短打  
2.OOC  
3.与原作有出入部分

我是Stan Marsh，情人节的前一天晚上，我被拉进了一个群。

这让我感到一丝疑惑，因为群成员只有同个高中的男生们，而同样的男生群已经有另外五个了，不是无聊的游戏群就是没点屁用的高中联谊群。

当我发现群主是Cartman的时候，内心的疑惑又增加了一层，毕竟和那胖子扯上关系的准没什么好事，而我也下意识地在群成员里找了一圈自己的幼驯染兼好友。

意料之中并没有找到Kyle，可却意料之外地发现，除了那个红发的犹太人外，几乎从小到大和我们相熟的男孩们都被拉进了这个群。

「明天就是情人节了，我有个好玩的游戏和你们分享一下。」

“分享”这个词此时在我眼里显得非常刺眼，对于Eric Cartman而言，这个词明显是带着嘲讽意味的。

不过就算那人的性格与之前所做过的坏事人尽皆知，可还是有些闲得发慌的人会给自己找点乐子。毕竟这里是南方公园，没有什么是不可能发生的，更可况只是一个情人节的小恶作剧。

没错，前一秒我还是这么认为的，这也许就和之前一样，只是一个Cartman傻逼到不能更傻逼的愚蠢恶作剧，至于为什么要瞒着Kyle，估计恶作剧的主人公就是那个还被蒙在鼓里的犹太人。

不过马上我就没再这么事不关己，一副无所谓也没兴致参与的态度了，因为那个死胖子发在群里的内容，让我当场惊讶到从床上弹了起来。

「明天所有人向Kyle Broflovski告白，有参与奖，如果成功了能获得头奖。」

我本以为这个看似幼稚的临时游戏并没多少人会在意，可当我再次看到群里被瞬间刷满的消息后，还是觉得自己这么多年来都不太了解身边的同学们……

群里每个人的兴致都非常高，这已经无关奖品了，就连Cartman后面补发的头奖究竟是什么，都快速淹没在了那群热烈兴奋讨论着犹太人明天会是什么反应的大片消息中。

我就不明白了，这种“游戏”究竟有意思在哪儿？其他人凑热闹也就算了，谁来告诉我为什么Craig和Tweek也在这个群还没退出去？

这就好比能吃大餐却和他们这群单身狗聚在一起吸溜泡面，情侣间的情人节活动绝对不止送别人巧克力恶作剧的无聊程度，有这个时间为什么不做些更加让人愉悦的事。

等到群里的消息热度都渐渐散去后，我悲惨地发现自己失眠了。

我察觉到了自己没法和以前一样，无所谓地对待明天极有可能发生在我SBF身上的事。

那些混蛋会跟犹太人告白，也许还会特别gay地送上一盒巧克力。

而Kyle呢？那个人又会是什么样的反应呢……

他可能会毫不犹豫地气得一拳揍到开玩笑人的脸上，或者是把那盒巧克力直接揉在对方的脑袋上，直到每根头发丝里都是甜腻腻的味道。

也可能是直接视而不见，把那些人当作是空气般对待。为了节省掉麻烦，也为了他那可贵该死的学习时间。

可无论是哪种情况，都让我感到十分不快。

我发现自己根本无法用平常心去想象这件事，只要一想到某个可恶的家伙会对红发犹太人告白，而那个人哪怕是只有万分之一的可能性会答应，内心的一块地方就跟发了疯似的紧揪在一起，疼得我毫无睡意。

隔天早上来到学校时，每个人第一眼见到我的时候，都问候了我一遍昨晚去干什么了，可想而知挂在我眼睛底下的黑眼圈是有多重。

不过现在已经没心思再去理睬这种无关紧要的事，早在上学的路上，揣在男生们兜里的巧克力就刺得我眼睛疼。那些个平日里只知道欧派的蠢货居然真的打算参与Cartman那个无聊至极的告白游戏。

虽然我自己口袋里也有一份，但……那是以防万一！

“第一位勇士已经出发了，你不去看看吗？”

我的金发幼驯染好友抱着怀里一堆的巧克力走进了我的教室，并且自然地拉开了前桌的位置坐下，把那堆看着就十分甜腻的东西散在了我桌上。

不得不说帅哥就是容易招人喜欢，即便是McCormick家那种程度的贫困家庭情况，只凭他好友那张上了高中后就没再遮着的脸，也有一大堆女生都乐意排着队跟他上床。

Kenny给我指了方向，那是Kyle上学的常用路径，此时从我教室的角度看去，都已经被人围了里三圈外三圈。

当我慌张跑去的时候，人群之中只剩下了一个捂着脸被打出鼻血的战败者。

“Kyle先是反问了好几句是不是告白错人了，Cartman就嬉皮笑脸地没说话，然后他就被打了。”

那人口袋里的巧克力都还没送出去，可想而知被告白的当事人是有多着急着出气。

虽然第一位勇士的结局悲惨了点，但这不影响之后的告白游戏依然如火如荼地进行着。

我拉着今天格外忙碌的Kenny，一整天慌乱地跟在Kyle的后面围观各种乱七八糟的家伙跟他告白。

自从Cartman之后，犹太人就没那么怒火攻心地直接上手了，更多的是疑惑，甚至一度怀疑今天不是情人节，而是愚人节。

他收到了Clyde、Token的巧克力，还有Butters和Jimmy的巧克力礼包，甚至是Craig与Tweek的情侣联名巧克力，收到后犹太人的表情着实非常微妙就对了……就连Bebe不知从哪儿来的消息，也将亲自做的手工巧克力连带着告白传递给了那人，时间是在午休的后一个小时，地点在学校的后操场。

没有看热闹围观的群众（除了他还有被拉着的Kenny），看样子并不是和其他人一样的玩笑，这反倒让我更加心慌。

不过显然那个女孩也并没有得手，因为在和Kyle分手道别的时候，她的眼圈有些微微泛红。

有人在这场告白游戏里成功了吗？

群里除了吐槽犹太人下手过于狠毒外，貌似还没有让人炸开锅的消息出现。而现在时间已经临近傍晚放学，再过不久情人节就要过去了，那些隐忍在内心的真实心意就如同送不了的过期巧克力，再也无法倾倒出去。

Kyle提着两袋子的巧克力迈上了回家的路，落日把他的身影拉得很长，将那人火红的头发镀上了一层金色。

「所以还有没有勇士没向Kyle告白过，没有一个人成功的吗？」

「Cartman的头奖是什么来着？」

「算了，反正也没人能拿下Broflovski——」

Kenny叹了口气关上了手机，“我想该到你上场了。”

我的心在那一刻突然提了起来，转头正对上好友那一副什么都看透了的眼神。

“别以为我没发现你藏在口袋里的巧克力，群里其他人都全军覆没了，最后的希望就交在你身上了勇者Stan。”

“我不——”

下一秒，我整个人就被Kenny推了出去，差点撞在犹太人的后背上，所幸我及时在那人面前刹住了车。

“Stan？”Kyle在我离他还剩下两米距离时，突然转过了身。

那人漂亮的脸就这么毫无预警地出现在我的视野中，占据了我所剩的全部精神。

我站在那人面前，手脚非常慌乱，就连视线都不敢跟面前人相对，在胸腔跳动着的心脏没有节奏地胡乱瞎窜着，只要一想到对犹太人说出“喜欢”这两个字，脸颊的温度就停不了地直线上升。

“你今天一天去哪儿了？我都找不到——”

“Kyle！”

在巧克力快被高热的体温融化前，我将它从口袋中掏了出来，直直地递到那人面前。

我知道自己即将说出口的话对那人而言会是怎样的冲击，说是恶心也不为过，毕竟自己这么多年的SBF突然对自己说出超出正常哥儿们感情承受范围的话，是个人都会觉得反感，不是每个人都会对好朋友的屁股产生兴趣。

我也知道在今天一整天同学的胡闹后，那人把这件事当真的可能性几乎为零，没人在经历了同样的玩笑几十遍后，还依然天真地认为对方是认真的。

但无论如何，我无法再欺骗自己，那些曾经日日夜夜出现在梦中的男孩，就是Kyle Broflovski。

我可以忍受Wendy的离去，却没法想象没有Kyle的未来，以至于就算对方会牵着另一个女孩的手来到我面前，让我祝他们幸福，我是无论如何都没法办到的。

这种另类的感情早已变质，在一个合适的宣泄口喷涌而出。

“Kyle Broflovski，我喜欢你。”

一阵风吹过，那双绿色的眼瞳闪着光。

我不敢去观察Kyle的表情，因为当这句话说出口后，我就后悔了。这意味着今后再怎么解释，就算只是一个大家都参与的情人节告白游戏，我们之间的隔阂也是没办法消失了。

可我听到了两声重物落地的声音，这使我不得不慌乱地抬起脑袋，看向面前人究竟是什么情况。

没有我意料之内的烦躁，也没有那和之前看其他人一样看向蠢货的眼神。Kyle手里的那两袋巧克力落在了地上，而那些巧克力的主人只是愣在原地。

那双翠绿的眼眸闪着光，漂亮的就如同宝石般。

这是我见到Kyle现在的模样后，产生的第一想法。

那人的脸颊微红，很快我就发现，那些聚在面前人眼里的光，是犹太人忍不住溢出的水光。

我很少见到Kyle哭泣，从小到大数得过来的也没几次，就连整日躺在病房里被病痛折磨着，Kyle Broflovski都不会轻易掉下眼泪。

我顿时慌了手脚，结结巴巴地说着语序逻辑没一个通顺的话，可Kyle却是什么都听不进去，那双眼里的泪水越积越多，似乎下一秒就会流出眼眶。

“对不起Kyle我——”我的话还没说完，下一秒便直接动作僵硬在原地。

Kyle直直扑进了我的怀里，那些巧克力散落在地上，对方红色的发丝扬起在空中，映照在我被夕阳染得昏沉的眼里，伴随着对方身上那股让人沉迷的香味，一同把我的大脑搅得晕晕乎乎。

他炙热的呼吸打在我的脖颈，在我的耳边轻声地对我说，“你先不要跟我解释，就在今天，让我当真一下可以吗？”

我几乎是立马回抱住了他，将那个比我瘦上一圈的身体圈在了怀里，埋在那人的肩上大口地呼吸着，满是Kyle Broflovski的气息让我本就乱窜着的心脏越加无法平静。

我没法思考，名为快乐的情绪不断地涌上头脑，我简直快要忍不住大声地叫出来。

“Kyle……Kyle……Kyle……”

我一遍遍地贴着他的耳廓唤着他的名字，而犹太人也像是终于意识到了什么，在对上我的视线后，染红了脸颊和耳尖。

因为他在我的眼里找不到任何玩笑的意味，在情人节告白的最后一位勇士，他的誓言是发自内心真诚且炙热的。

我们很快便亲吻在了一起，互相撕咬着对方柔软的唇瓣，我们已经等待了十几年，根本不能再等待什么，要不是还站在学校大门口，我想只要给我们一张床，我就能立马扒光Kyle Broflovski的衣服。

Kyle的接吻经验没有那么丰富，很快就抓着我的衣服喘不过气，我松开嘴抵着他的额头，看着他可爱得泛粉的身体以及已经溢出全部爱意的那双看向我的绿瞳，忍不住对他说着一遍遍的喜欢，像是打算把这些年积压下的份量一次性还清。

突然他定神看着我，用手指堵住了我一声声的告白，平复着呼吸对着我说。

“Stan，我爱你。”

我是Stan Marsh，在情人节的当天，我的世界坠入了爱河。

END.


End file.
